Obsessed Game Freak
by Zeraphic Triomis
Summary: Shuichi buys a game that seems to "tweak" his interest and Hiro's also. K thinks it's something else though.


A/N: Heeeyy.. it's going to be a one shot thing so.. don't make yourself too comfy. It's gonna be pretty short.. but.. eh.. yeah.. I guess you can get comfy. Also.. this is the first story I ever posted so.. please go easy on me if I made big and horrible mistakes... I looked it through like.. a bajillion times!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.. Maki Murakami does.. Oh and.. Mario games don't belong to moi either. oO;

Obsessed Game Freak

Shuichi knew that it was going to be a very busy day as he walked through the sidewalks of Tokyo. A lot of cars were pulling out of their drive ways and a lot of people were emerging from their houses, ready to start their day at work. Luckily though, there weren't many people out juuuusssttt yet. So, making his way through the streets and sidewalks was going to be pretty easy... at least for now.

As the pink haired boy made his way to NG studios, he passed through a video game store, noticing that through the window, he saw something that caught to his attention. Shuichi pressed his face against the window as he stares upon a video game that seemed to make a wide grin appear on his face. The game was entitled, Super Mario 64.

Shuichi gasped in awe. He had always loved exploring-kind of games. Discovering new things in different worlds, meeting weird creatures on the way, strategies and stuff like that. Shuichi just _had _to get this game. But, at the moment, he didn't have any money or any credit cards either. Bowing his head in defeat, he slowly made his way to the studio.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shuichi finally made his way through the automatic doors of NG studios. He looked up, only to spot K's magnum aimed right in between his eyes. Shuichi gasped and stepped back, only to fall flat on his bottom with a loud 'thud'. K then shifted his position of his magnum to Shuichi's new position.

"Where the heck were you?" K blurted out.

Shuichi slowly stood up rubbing his bottom.

"I'm sorry K. I just saw something that tweaked my interest."

K lifted an eyebrow as he finally put his magnum down, which seemed to make Shuichi sigh in relief. K crosses his arms over his chest and taps his foot.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, it was a-"

Being cut off by the sound of the automatic doors opening, he looked to see who was just arriving. It was his two bandmates, Fujisaki and Hiro. They slowly made their way toward K and Shuichi, panting like crazy, then collapsing on the ground. Shuichi and K blinked at them.

"Ne, what's wrong guys?" Shuichi said, looking down at the fallen bandmates.

"So... many... people..." Hiro gasped.

"Busy busy day people!" K happily said, lifting up his magnum, almost whacking Shuichi on the chin. "Time to rehearse rehearse REHEARSE!" he added, making his way to their studio room.

Rehearsal time for Bad Luck always seems to last an eternity. And today, it seemed to last fooorrreevvveerrrrr... The problem? Shuichi just couldn't concentrate on his singing. He kept slurring his words as he sang half way through his songs. Shuichi kept thinking about that game he saw at the store. Thinking about how fun it would be. He has obviously heard of it from the random people on the streets. Game freaks came to mind.

Shuichi hadn't realized it yet, but the song ended awhile back. Everyone kept giving him weird looks as they spot their pink haired friend still slurring words to the microphone.

"Eh... should we do something?" Fujisaki asked to no one in particular.

Hiro tapped Shuichi's shoulder lightly, trying not to surprise him. Shuichi, finally out of his long trance, blinks and looks around.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" He said with a wondering face on.

"Uhm... it stopped?" Hiro replied, almost grinning at his now confused friend.

"Oh... why?"

"Shindou-san! Wake up! You haven't been concentrating on your music the entire time!" Fujisaki blurted out.

"Ohhhh..."

"Okay! Okay!" K exclaimed, making his way to the center of the room. "I think we had enough practice for one day. No point in continuing if Shuichi'll keep acting like a blockhead."

"OI!" Shuichi responded, getting ready to attack his manager with his microphone.

Outside of the studio, there were hundreds and HUNDREDS of people on the streets and sidewalks. Shuichi and Hiro couldn't even take one step out into the open without whacking into someone so, they decided to hang out in the lobby for awhile. Shuichi, now sitting on a chair rocking back and forth, has images of the game in his head. He grins. I must have that game was all Shuichi could say in his mind.

"Oi, Shuichi. Let's go." Hiro told Shuichi as he was leaving the building.

Making their way through the crowd of people was a challenge. Especially since Shuichi was rushing through, leaving his friend behind. Shuichi just _had_ to make sure the game was still at the window. Finally, he managed to squeeze through two big guys so that he was right in front of the video game store. Shuichi sighed in relief as he spotted the game still in its position from this morning. Hiro finally managed to catch up to Shuichi.

"Ne.. Shuichi.. what the heck?"

Shuichi pressed his face against the window and looked at Hiro.

"Lookit!" Shuichi said, pointing out the thing he's so obsessed with.

Hiro leans over toward the window, trying to get a better view of it. He then straightens up.

"Ah. You interested in Mario games?"

"Well... a little bit. But! It's an adventure game! I heard about it from those game freaks!" Shuichi jumped up. "I love adventure games!" he added quickly.

"..game freaks.." Hiro thought to himself. He then shook it off. "Oh yeah? Since when?"

"Since I started playing those games at the arcade!"

"... you want it?"

Shuichi shot his head up and down really fast.

"Yes!"

"Hmmm.." Hiro responded, leaning towards the window again. "This game's been there for awhile now. It's only 100 yen."

"That's it? Oooohhh.. I want it..."

"Well, you have money?"

Shuichi froze.

"Eh heh.. not right now. I'll come right back when I get my wallet!"

Shuichi happily turned away from his friend and skips down the sidewalk, but doesn't make it that far, due to the overcrowded sidewalk.

Finally, after about forty-five minutes through the crowded streets, Shuichi makes his way to Yuki's place. He scrambles through the front door and makes his way to his box filled with who knows what. episode 4.. ne? But.. he brought in a bag. acks He starts throwing his things around the room like mad, trying to find his wallet. I should have it with me at all times, nit wit! Shuichi thought in his mind. After taking out Ryuichi's Kumagoro out from the box, he spots his wallet. Shuichi opens it, and finds just the amount of cash he needs.

"YES! I HAVE ENOUGH!" he said, now overly overjoyed.

Yuki suddenly opens his office door, only to spot random objects around the living room. He looks down and finds Shuichi slithering around his feet. Yuki kicks him, sending Shuichi straight into a wall.

"Oi! What the heck did you do in here?" Yuki exclaimed to Shuichi who drops to the floor.

"Lookit!" Shuichi replied, running up to Yuki, all excited-like. "I have enough money!"

"...for?"

"For this cool game I saw at the store!"

"... that's it?"

"Hai hai hai hai!"

"... people who play video games don't have any lives."

"And I'm one of those people!" Shuichi smiles and kisses Yuki's cheek before he happily makes his way out the door, leaving his lover to clean up after him.

"..baka.."

At the video game store, Shuichi makes his way through the crowd and into the store. After a few minutes, an employee takes the game from the window and hands it to Shuichi as Shuichi hands him the amount of yen needed. Skipping happily out of the store, he hugs the game and makes his way back home.

"AH NOO! NOT THERE!" Shuichi yelled loudly.

He had been playing his new game ever since he came home. Yuki's place After, yet again, making his way through his box filled with who-knows-what, he finds his game system and began playing his game. Shuichi had made his way to the second Bowser fight, obviously having trouble with it.

"STUPID THING! I CAN'T GRAB IT!"

Having to grab Bowser's tail in order for Shuichi to throw him into the bomb was pretty challenging. The first battle with him was really easy, since Bowser moved really slow. But in this one, he was getting pretty fast. After a few tries, he manages to defeat the boss and make it to the next level in the game. Shuichi falls back, lifting his arms up in victory.

"YES!"

Yuki, who is in his office working on the computer, growls furiously. Ever since Shuichi started to play the game, he could concentrate on nothing else but his lovers loud thoughts. Why can't he say those things to himself? He thought to himself. Thinking that he'll never get his work done, he calls it a night and collapses on his bed.

The next morning was HELL to Yuki. Shuichi woke up really early and started to play his game again. The loud thoughts came back to Yuki, ringing through his ears. He growled as he lifted himself off from the couch and unplugged the TV. Shuichi gasped and looked at the very angry Yuki.

"YUKI! I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THAT LEVEL!" Shuichi squealed.

"Look, you tortured me enough with your game play. Why don't you just take that game and go to work already."

Shuichi gasps and looks at the clock which reads '10:45am'. He acks, grabs his game, kisses Yuki on the cheek and makes his way out the door. Yuki stretches and lies down on the couch. Baka. He thought.

Down at the studio, everyone is waiting for their pink haired friend... who is late by two hours. Sakano, who keeps looking at his watch, looks around nervously. K pats him on the back a lot.

"Don't worry! He'll be here!" he happily told him.

"You said that ten minutes ago K-san." Fujisaki responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, Shuichi burst through the rehearsal room doors and falls on the ground. K pokes him with his magnum.

"Alright you! Where the heck were you?"

Shuichi quickly stands up and salutes to K.

"I'm sorry sir! I was pl-" Oh god.. I can't tell him that I was late because of a game! He'll kill me for sure! Shuichi nervously thought. He hesitates. "..llaaayyiinggg... with the.. uh.. thing that "tweaked" my interest the other day."

K tilts his head with confusion.

"Ohh.. you mean that-" Shuichi quickly covers Hiro's mouth with his hand and laughs dumbly at his manager.

"Ahhh hah hah.. Hiro. I don't think he wants to hear _that_!" Shuichi told him, putting much emphasis on the last word to Hiro.

K taps his foot and scratches his head.

"Uhm.. okay." He responded, still confused. "Let's just start rehearsal."

After a successful rehearsal, Shuichi and Co. make their way to the lobby. Shuichi taps Hiro's shoulder.

"Ne ne Hiro! I got the game!" Shuichi said proudly.

"Cool Shuichi... hey. Were you late because of that?" Hiro said cautiously, making sure K wasn't near.

"Yeah... I totally lost track of time."

K emerges from a room, making his way to the lobby when he spots Shuichi and Hiro. He stops then quickly hides behind a corner.

"C'mon. Is it _that_ good?" Hiro told Shuichi, scratching his chin.

"Oh yeah Hiro! You gotta try it! It took me awhile, but I'm used to the whole thing now!"

K blinks in shock and peeks over the corner.

"Really? Alright. I haven't played with those in awhile though."

"Don't worry! I'll help you."

Shuichi and Hiro make their way out of the building. K comes out from hiding and lifts an eyebrow.

"Whoa.. Shuichi and Hiro..? I wonder... what _did _"tweak" Shuichi's interest?"

K continued wondering what "tweaked" Shuichi's interest. Fujisaki comes out from a room, bows, then closes the door. He spots K pacing around. Fujisaki stares at him.

"Uhm.. what're you doing K-san?" He asked.

K looks at him.

"Oh... OH!"

He runs up to Fujisaki really fast, surprising the younger boy. K looks around.

"I think..." K continued his say in Fujisaki's ear. The younger boy jumps back.

"SHUICHI AND HIRO ARE... THEY.. EHHH?" Fujisaki blurted out suddenly.

K acks and tackles Fujisaki to the ground, covering his mouth.

"Shut up loudmouth!"

"NoOooOoOo WaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAaAaAayyyy!" Hiro squealed as his character, Mario, fell down and gamed over.

Shuichi wanted to play his game over at Hiro's place since, he knew Yuki didn't like to be annoyed by Shuichi's loud thoughts whenever he played the game. Hiro, of course, invited Shuichi over. He had the game system at his place, but barely played with it. He wanted to concentrate on his studies in school so, he quit from then on.

Hiro was trying to play Shuichi's game but kept dying whenever he was at a bonus level. He was trying to race a penguin, but kept losing his balance when he skidded down the long path to the finish line. Hiro falls back.

"Dang, games these days." He moaned.

Shuichi grinned and took control of the game.

"Don't worry. Hey, I gotta finish up one level. Watch a pro in action."

Hiro grunted and sat back up.

A few hours have passed. Shuichi and Hiro are sitting in front of the TV, obviously really into the game.

"NOOO!" Shuichi yelled as Mario drowned from underwater. "There's OBVIOUSLY NO WAY OUT FROM THAT UNDERWATER HELL!"

"Maybe because that stupid eel was in the way." Hiro grinned.

"No durr..."

Shuichi yawns and looks at Hiro's clock which reads, 11:30pm. Shuichi stretches and yawns once again.

"Man, we've been playing this game for four hours straight!"

"Whoa, I haven't played a game for that long in awhile."

"I gotta head out... uhm.. is it okay if I come over tomorrow morning? Yuki doesn't like it when I play early in the morning."

Hiro grins.

"Yeah, sure. I'm in for an early gaming pleasure."

"Yay!" Shuichi squeaked. "See ya then!"

Shuichi grabs his game and makes his way out of Hiro's room.

Like Shuichi said the other day, he came over Hiro's place around 7am and brought his game with him. They played for... heh.. who knows how long. After what seemed to be another victory for Shuichi, the two boys cheer and fall back.

"Wow! Shu... you're really good at that!" Hiro panted. The excitement has gotten into him.

"Heh. Nah, it was nothing. Wait until you see what I can do to this guy!" Shuichi replied, now sitting back up and entering another battle with another boss.

Hiro sits back up, his eye catching on to his clock which reads, 11am. He gasps and shakes Shuichi.

"WE'RE LATE!"

"..OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sakano yelped, after K told him about the.. Hiro and Shuichi relationship.

"Shhh! I overheard them talking about Shuichi's "interest". I think they're at it again."

Sakano continues his panicking, not knowing what else to do at the moment.

K just couldn't get the thought of Shuichi and Hiro.. actually "doing" it out from his head.

"Ne, K-san?" Fujisaki said to K, who blinks out from his thoughts. "It's really late. I don't think they'll be coming."

"They're _busy _with their... you know!"

Fujisaki fidgets at the thought.

"I still can't believe it!"

"I know!" K scratches his chin. "We should be there when they're 'doing' it."

Fujisaki fidgets more.

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope! Just determined." K replies, holding up his magnum.

Suddenly, Hiro and Shuichi make their way into the rehearsal room, scaring the HECK out of Sakano who was right in front of the door when it burst open.

"W-Where were you two?" Sakano cautiously asked the two panting boys.

"S.. sorry Sakano-san." Shuichi replied. "We were.. eh.."

"Just checking something out at my place. We totally lost track of time. Our bad."

K points the magnum at them both.

"Alright you two. We know what's going on between you guys."

Shuichi and Hiro look at each other then at K.

"Uh.. eh..." Shuichi nervously said.

K stares at Shuichi for a long time. Then smiles as he puts his magnum away.

"Well! We can't stop you from what you two are doing. We understand." K said, now looking at Fujisaki and Sakano. "Right guys?"

Sakano and Fujisaki nod a lot. Hiro and Shuichi sigh in relief.

Oh yeah.. we understand you... we _really _understand...

Later that day, Hiro and Shuichi quickly made their way out of NG studios, hoping to get an early start on the game. K, Sakano and Fujisaki peek their heads out the doors.

"I don't think we should do this..." said a nervous sounding Fujisaki.

"Relax! As long as they don't see us there!" replied a happy-sounding K.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know..." Sakano softly replied.

K ignores Sakano's comment and runs after Shuichi and Hiro. The two other guys follow behind.

"So! What're you facing against now?" Hiro asked Shuichi, who has his game-face on.

"Hmm.. I have to go through some cave."

As Shuichi started up the game, right outside Hiro's door, K and company are seen. they picked Hiro's locks OKAY? Oo; They're pressing their ears against the door, trying to get a good reception to the other room.

Ohhh.. this is it! K thought excitingly. Fujisaki stares at K, who was grinning like mad, sighs. Pervent. He thought.

"SHUICHI!" Hiro acked. "NOT THERE!"

"AAHH! I CAN'T MOVE!" exclaimed Shuichi, pressing the buttons like crazy on his controller.

"GAH! MOVE IT OVER JUST AN IINNNCCCHHH!"

K and company blink in shock. Sakano gasps.

"Oh my..."

"I can't believe we're doing this..." moaned Fujisaki.

K points his magnum at Fujisaki.

"SHUSHIT!" K whispered loudly.

"Stupid thing won't budge!" Shuichi squealed.

"Here!" Hiro replied as he takes Shuichi's controller away. "You gotta push it like this!" he growls as he pushes the buttons like crazy.

"Hiro! That'll hurt your- AHH! DON'T GO BACK THERE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YEAH YOU- GET OUT!"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE!"

"No! GAH LOOK OUT!"

"SPILL ATTACK!"

After being attacked by a monster that spit out liquid at them (was there a monster like that? Don't remember..), Hiro and Shuichi fall backwards. That sound really surprised K and company. Their eyes are totally wide open. They couldn't believe they were witnessing Hiro and Shuichi's "doings". Sakano fidgets around like mad.

"N-N-N-N-N-Nakano-kun? Shi-Shi-Shi-Shindou-kun?" Sakano said nervously.

"I don't... think.. I should.. be here.. right now.." Fujisaki said, blinking his eyes a lot.

The TV flashes the words 'Game Over'. Shuichi and Hiro growl.

"I KNEW you shouldn't have gotten back in!" Shuichi growled at Hiro.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Hiro growled back.

They pause for awhile. Hiro leans forward.

"...wanna do it again?"

"Oh yeah!"

"A-A-A-A-AGAIN?" Sakano yipped.

"This is too far!" K blurted out loud, grabbing his machine gun, he kicks the door open and aims his gun at the two boys who look behind them with surprised looks on their faces. K moves the gun to the two boys and walks forward. Fujisaki and Sakano peek their heads in slowly, making sure it was alright to see. Hiro stands up.

"K..K-san? How'd you get in here?"

"FORGET THAT!" exclaimed K, ticked off at what just happened before. "ALRIGHT! REVEAL WHAT YOU GOT!"

"Whoa whoa K-san.. what're you-"

K sticks the machine gun in Shuichi's mouth. The pink haired boy fidgets around.

"Don't play dumb! Show me this thing that just.. "tweaks" your interest!"

Shuichi hesitates and shows K his game. K tilts his head in confusion, letting go of the gun and examining the game, making sure if this had to do something with the two boys.

"... a game?" he finally said.

"Yes! We've been playing our game this whole time! We're so sorry!" Shuichi exclaimed, begging K not to shoot him to death.

"Wait a minute.." Fujisaki said as he makes his way in Hiro's room. "You mean.. there's isn't anything going on between you guys?"

"L-L-L-Like... a relationship?" Sakano said cautiously as he made his way into the room.

Hiro and Shuichi look at each other and exchange weird looks to each other. A relationship... with him? As their thought.

"You guys must be.. sick or something." Hiro said annoyingly.

"Who ever gave you _that_ idea?" Shuichi said, looking at K.

K could feel everyone's cold stares aiming at him. He looks around and jumps up with frustration.

"What? So what? I heard wrong."

Everyone continues their cold stares.

"... eh heh... whoops?"

Owari

Note: WHOO! I DID IT! I can't believe it! I like it! Even though the ending kind of sucked. I suck at endings. Hope you liked it and.. Be sure to look out for more of my works coming out in the mere future. Oh and.. please leave ze review!


End file.
